Cleric
Cleric = Clerics utilize the powers given to them on behalf of the Gods to keep themselves and their party members alive. In addition, they have a large assortment of protection spells to allow the members of their groups to take less damage, making your job as a healer easier. Certain races are allowed to specialize. The Zealot is a fierce (un)holy warrior that gains offensive spells and skills. The Healer is a master of the healing arts. The Holyman has been graced by the Gods to shield their body and soul with (un)holy wards. While the primary nature of a Cleric is to protect and heal his party members, he does have enough limited offensive spells to keep his adventuring life diversified. Clerics have access to planar travel (Plane Shift), Word of Recall and the powerful Resurrect spells. Equipment usage Like all classes on Duris, Clerics have their own specific item restrictions. They are restricted in their use of weapons, mainly using maces, clubs and staves. Some exceptions are allowed, however. They can wear almost any type of armor. See also * Cleric Skills * Pray Allowed races *Human *Drow Elf *Grey Elf *Dwarf *Duergar *Halfling *Gnome *Half-Elf *Orc *Githyanki *Goblin *Githzerai *Kobold *Kuo Toa Innate abilities god call '*' Designates passive ability. Specializations Zealot Healer Holyman Specializations Zealot = The Zealot Cleric focuses on damage, with the Fighter skill "Offense" and the ability to call upon the God of Tempus to infuse them with power. Their offensive nature allows them to be extremely adept at fighting, particularly raiding. Their God also has the ability to empower the cleric as he is fighting his foes, restoring his spells in combat. Skills ; 31st level: 1h bludgeon (enhanced) 2h bludgeon (enhanced) Dodge (enhanced) 1h flaying ; 51st level: Double Attack Innate Abilities ; 30th level: Godcall Spells ; 3rd circle: Disease ; 4th circle: Poison ; 6th circle: Wither, Virtue ; 7th circle: Protection from undead ; 8th circle: Banish ; 11th circle: Plague ; 12th circle: Battletide Healer = A Healer is a specialized Cleric with the most healing spells of any Cleric. They have the ability to call upon their own God to improve the healing within their entire group. And they can apply a "Healing Salve" to a victim to save their life. As their skill in healing and bond with their deity grows stronger all healing spells will gain potency truly making them masters of the healing arts. Innate Abilities ; 30th level: godcall Casting Abilities ; 6th circle: Healing Salve ; 7th circle: Endurance ; 8th circle: Regeneration ; 11th circle: Group Heal ; 12th circle: Aura of Rebirth Holyman = The Pastor is a specialized Cleric that is a master of defensive capabilities. He has the ability to invoke his God to calm certain monsters that are aggressive, as needed. The command is innate god self. And under the effects of the Lesser Sanctuary and Virtue spells, the Pastor will take less physical damage than normal. When under the protection of a soulshield, it is said that divine things may happen. Innate Abilities ; 30th level: God Call Spells ; 8th circle: Virtue ; 11th circle: Lesser Sanctuary ; 12th circle: Prayer Base Class Skills Cleric skills = The following is a list of all skills and spells available to the Cleric class: Skills ; 1st level: 1h bludgeon, 2h bludgeon, Age Corpse, Bandage, Carve, Clerical Spell Knowledge, Climb, Dodge, First Aid, Fishing, Meditate, Mine, Mount, Quick Chant, Retreat, Shield Block, Swim Spells ; 1st circle: Armor, Bless, Cause Light, Cure Light, Detect Evil, Detect Good, Detect Magic, Turn Undead ; 2nd circle: Blindness, Cause Serious, Cure Serious, Preserve, Protection from Cold, Protection from Fire, Slow Poison, Word of Command ; 3rd circle: Cause Critical, Cure Blind, Cure Critical, Dispel Evil, Dispel Good, Earthquake, Remove Poison, Sense Life ; 4th circle: Cure Disease, Protection from Acid, Protection from Evil, Protection from Gas, Protection from Good, Invigorate Protection from Lightning, Remove Curse, Summon ; 5th circle: Destroy Undead, Heal, Soulshield, Vitality ; 6th circle: Continual Light, Curse, Darkness, Fear, Flame Strike, Harm, Negative Energy Barrier ; 7th circle: Full Heal, Lesser Resurrect, Water Breathing ; 8th circle: Dispel Magic, Mass Heal ; 9th circle: Holy Word, Plane Shift, Silence, Unholy Word, Word of Recall, Resurrect ; 10th circle: Accelerated Healing, Full Harm ; 11th circle: Group Recall, Mass Preserve, True Seeing ; 12th circle: Miracle Tips and Tricks = 1. Use glance to look at peoples relative health levels while praying, it has a chance to not break your meditate! 2. If you use ZMud pipe the "group" command to a seperate window so you dont have to stare at spam to find your heal target. 3. To make your life easier try to create a vit trigger which will cast vitality on each player in the group, otherwise you will be typing it by hand on 10 people.